


Who's got the baby in the oven?

by lingerielouis



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, fuenciado - Fandom
Genre: Buttplugs, Domestic Fluff, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, bc i can, bottom vic, idk comment if i missed anything, momma vic, tony and mike are god fathers, top jaime, um let me see, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerielouis/pseuds/lingerielouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, um," Vic wiped his eyes quickly, "Clear your schedule for September, maybe even October. Don’t wanna be in the hospital by myself while I’m giving birth to your kid."</p><p>Jaime let out what sounded like a laugh under a sob and watched as Vic reached under the bed and held out the four pregnancy tests.</p><p>"Wow." He picked up the tests and looked into Vic’s eyes. Vic nodded, for the first time in his life he was left unsure of what Jaime was feeling by his facial expression</p><p>or the one where Vic is one of the few men in the world who can have babies and Jaime loves him a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! I hope you like it. It's my first mpreg so be nice. I wrote the whole story before posting it so I didn't have to do chapter by chapter. I don't own ptv or the members and all that shit pls don't sue me

Jaime didn’t notice Vic leave their bed until he heard the bathroom door fling open and the dry heaving. He got up quickly, pulling his sweats on while running over to Vic and petting his hair. He flushed whatever Vic’s stomach didn’t agree with this time and got a cold cloth.

Vic was slumped against the toilet, unsure if he was done throwing up. He jumped at the cold wetness on his back and let out a small sob. Jaime picked him up from behind and walked them back bed. He tucked them in and pulled Vic closer, Vic rest his head on his boyfriend's chest, listening to his heartbeat slow down.

"This is the sixth time you threw up this week. You started Tuesday and it's Saturday." Jaime said, breaking the silence.

"I know." Vic whispered, throat sore. He didn’t want to acknowledge it, but, he was starting to worry a little. Jaime raked his fingers through his hair.

"You haven’t been eating a lot either. I think you should see a doctor. Our last show before the break is tonight so we have," Jaime turned his head to the clock, 6:45, "nine hours until we have to be at the venue."

Vic groaned and dug his head further into Jaime’s chest. “Just wanna sleep. ‘M fine.”

"Don’t make me tell Mike." Jaime said patting his ass. Vic scolded and pinch his nipple.  
—-  
Here they were, sitting in the doctor's office, god knows what state. Vic could barely keep his eyes open, the lights too bright and the room too quiet to keep him awake. Jaime patted his knee and stood up.

"Victor Fuentes?" A tall blonde woman called.

Vic pulled himself up as the lady lead the way, Jaime following behind him with a hand on his back. It was a silent agreement that he would come in with Vic.

Vic fucking hated going to the doctors.

Once they checked his weight, height, and blood pressure, they stuck him and Jaime in a room. He was sitting on the bed, sweating and antsy.

"Babe, relax." Jaime said, stopping his foot from swinging back and forth.

Vic opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the doctor coming in. It was the same blonde girl.

"Hello, I’m Dr.Williams. So what brought you in here today?" She said, typing something in the computer.

"Um," Vic let out a breath he was holding in, "I’ve been throwing up since Tuesday. Every morning. Tuesday it was twice."

"Is there any other things going on other than throwing up?" She asked, turning around to look at him.

He looked at Jaime, who was also looking at him. “Yeah, I’ve been really dizzy and tired.”

"This might be an uncomfortable question so I’m going to ask-" She looked over at Jaime, questioning look on her face.

"Jaime." He cleared his throat and stood up.

"I’m gonna ask you to leave, Jaime. I’ll call you back in a few minutes."

He walked past Vic, kissing his head, and left. Vic took a deep breath. He could do this by himself. It was only the doctors.

"Victor, I’m looking at your file’s and I need to know for medical reasons. Have you been having unprotected sex?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Yeah?" Vic looked at her, waiting for he to tell him the reason.

"And are you the person who’s giving it or receiving it? I know it’s an uncomfortable question but I have to ask." She said.

"I, um, I’m the bottom?" He squeaked out, his face breaking out into a blush.

"Well, the tests we’ve run were all negative. No flu or bug. The only one I can think of, with the help of your files, is a pregnancy test."

"What? What do you mean pregnancy test?" Vic laughed, but stopped when he saw how serious the doctor looked.

"In these," She said, shaking the papers in her hand, "It says that your family is one of the few that has had male pregnancies. There are only a couple in the country, but there’s more in the world."

"I-" Vic’s mouth went dry. "I think I might be sick."

Dr. Williams handed him the barrel before he even finished talking, and watched him throw his breakfast up.  
—-  
They left the doctors with tension. Vic was holding a bunch of papers and a few other items. Jaime tried to ask him what the doctor said but Vic just looked down at his feet and shrugged. When they got in the car, Vic turned to Jaime.

"Where are we?" Vic asked, trying not to break down. He apparent had to come back tomorrow with a peed on pregnancy test.

"Vic," Jaime laughed, "We’re like thirty minutes away from your house."

"Really?" Vic looked around, he didn’t even notice where they drove last night.

"You were sleeping and I carried, kinda maybe even dragged, you to the hotel room." Jaime smiled and started the car.

"She wants me to come back tomorrow." Vic huffed. He had to tell Jaime what she said, but he knew it wasn’t official so he might just wait.

"Okay. Do you want to tell me what happened that made you so isolated?" Jaime tried, asking very lightly.

Vic bit his lip and whispered, “Not yet, please.”

Jaime reached his hand over and tangled his fingers with Vic’s.”I’m right here when you’re ready.”  
—-  
After the concert, they all went out for drinks. Well, everyone but Vic. He ordered a water and told everyone it’s because of his uneasy stomach. Jaime got a beer but only drank a few sips before he excused himself and Vic. They walked back to their hotel room, suitcases all packed and ready for the bus. In the morning, they were going to be dropped off at their house until the second part of the tour started.  
Vic kissed Jaime, asking him to throw a movie on before walking to the bathroom with something in his hand. He locked the door and squeezed his eyes shut. The four pregnancy sticks sat heavy in his hands.

He was worried that, if this shit was true, if he was pregnant, how the hell would Jaime react. They were going strong, no doubt, but if he found out that he had gotten Vic pregnant- Vic who didn’t have the reproductive parts of a female, who had a dick- he would freak.

Vic unzipped his pants and stuck out a stick over the toilet. After he got pee on each one, he flushed and left the things on the counter. She said it took about 3 minutes, so he got ready for bed. He looked at the tests when the three minute alarm he set went off.

"Jaime." Vic called nervously. He had his hand behind his back, hiding the tests behind him. He was gonna pass out. Jaime was sitting against the headboard, chest bare and sweatpants loose. He shut the tv off and looked at Vic with confusion.

"What would happen if something really weird and crazy happened to me? What if like I grew a horn or like," He walked over to the bed and let the tests hit the ground, kicking them under. He let out a forced laugh, "what if I was pregnant?"

Jaime’s eyebrows scrunched together, “Vic, what is it?”

"Just what if. Play along for a second, okay?" Vic pleaded, leaning over to kiss his chest.

"That would be some weird shit. It's happened to people before, I read about this old lady growing a horn out of her head. And pregnancies happened to dudes sometimes, right? Wait-" Jaime looked at Vic with wide eyes.

"Please." Vic begged, eyes watering a little. Did hormones start this early or was he just really fucking soft?

"I would say, ‘fuck it’. I love you too much to care. And I would love you no matter what happens, if you grow a horn or have a baby. Unless that baby isn’t mine, no way. I’d be heartbroken?" Jaime didn’t even realize he asked the last part, he was trying to see if that answer was okay with Vic.

"Well, um," Vic wiped his eyes quickly, "Clear your schedule for September, maybe even October. Don’t wanna be in the hospital by myself while I’m giving birth to your kid."

Jaime let out what sounded like a laugh under a sob and watched as Vic reached under the bed and held out the four pregnancy tests.

"Wow." He picked up the tests and looked into Vic’s eyes. Vic nodded, for the first time in his life he was left unsure of what Jaime was feeling by his facial expression.

"Wow." He repeated himself. He was in awe. Yeah, he was scared shitless but his heart was doing these weird things and he couldn’t stop smiling.

"Is it okay? If you don’t want it or-" Vic let a few tears escape his eyes and hiccuped. It hurt to say it more than think of what he would do if Jaime wasn’t going stay.

Jaime pushed the tests away and pulled Vic into a hug. He kissed his head and then his wet eyes, his nose, his tear stained cheeks, and his mouth. He rocked them back and forth, shushing his cries.

"How did it happen?" Jaime asked.

"My family is one of those ‘few people’ who carries the gene where boys can get pregnant." Vic said, pulling back and scrubbing sleeve of the sweatshirt he was wearing down his face.

"Do you think you’re really pregnant?" Jaime asked, his voice sounded excited more than angry or scared.

"Well… four tests and a doctor think so. Maybe." Vic said, picking at a string in the bed sheets. He looked up at Jaime through his wet eyelashes."Do you even want me to be?"

Jaime pushed Vic’s hair behind his ear, “I think that what I said before, ‘I’d love you no matter what happens’, still stands. Plus, I couldn’t think of anyone else I would want to have a baby with.”

Vic’s eyes began to water again, happy tears though. He climbed on Jaime’s lap and tucked his head into the crook of his neck. Jaime hugged him back and began to whisper sweet praises in his ear. Vic eventually loosened his hold on his boyfriend and kissed him. He pressed his mouth against Jaime’s too hard, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be close to him.

-  
The next day, they loaded their shit into the van. Well except Vic, who was told by Jaime to not lift anything. A few hours before the four left the hotel and headed home, Jaime and Vic went back to the Dr. Williams.

Both of them sat in the room while she confirmed the news. She told them that Vic was nine weeks pregnant, and that his due date was September fifth. She gave them a bunch of papers and information and made them set up another appointment with her in two months. 

When they walked out the building, Vic dragged him to the car and gave him head, showing his appreciation, of course


	2. 2

They talked about how and when they were going to tell everyone and what the fuck they were going to do with their future. They both agreed to let their management know, making sure they had a clear schedule after the tour.

While the bus started, Vic was in the bathroom, getting sick again. When he came out, he got himself a bottle of water before sitting with the rest of the boys.

"You alright, dude?" Mike asked, stopping the conversation he was having with Tony.

"Yeah, just a stomach thing I guess." Vic smiled weakly before jumping back up and running the bathroom again. Jaime was hot on his heals. Holding his hair back, Jaime squished into the tiny bathroom and locked the door. When Vic finished, he stood up on shaky legs and turned to brush his teeth.

Jaime hugged him from behind and spread his hands around the nonexistent bump of Vic’s belly. He smiled at his boyfriend through the mirror, getting a toothpaste smeared grin.

"I can’t wait to see how big you get." Jaime muttered, kissing where his neck and shoulders met.

"I don’t want to get fat. I’ll look disgusting." Vic spat his toothpaste into the sink, and crossed his arms.

"Nah, I think you’ll be stunning. Won’t be able to keep my hands off you." Jaime said, raking up Vic’s shirt and gliding his hand up his chest. Vic gasped loudly when Jaime’s finger brushed over his sore nipple.

"Hurts." Vic whimpered, curling in on himself and then shooting up and facing Jaime. "Oh God, am I gonna get boobs?"

"Why don’t you lay down and I’ll go get the papers we got." Jaime said, patting his ass.

Vic went to the back and waited for Jaime while he told the others that Vic was going to lay down and he was gonna join. When he walked to the bunks, he snatched the paper from the pocket of Vic’s suitcase. When Vic saw him, he pushed himself over and patted the bed for Jaime. Once they were settled in, and made an invisible wall around Vic’s chest, Jaime flipped a paper open.

"Well, let's get reading then." Vic said, grabbing some of the papers and wiggled around again.

They read and shared information when they came across it. After a half hour of reading, Vic was tucked under Jaime’s chin and Jaime was snuggled into his hair, both asleep.

—-

The moment Vic and Mike were dropped off, Vic wanted to cry. He didn’t want Jaime to leave, because if he did, then he would leave him for good. It was ridiculous, he knew, but there was still that voice in the back of his head that kept him anxious the whole night.

Once him, Mike, and his parents were done with their “welcome back dinner”, they did every time they had a break, Mike and their father went into the living room with a beer in their hands. Vic stayed back and helped his mom clean up.

"Um, Ma," Vic said nervously, "How come you never told about the male pregnancies in the family?"

She almost dropped the dish she was drying and shrugged, “I didn’t think you’d need to know.”

"Even with me being with Jaime?" He asked, voice getting an octave higher.

"No, because it’s supposed to skip you, skip your generation." She said, turning around. Vic’s eyes were watery and he was struggling for air.

"Momma," He croaked out, haven’t using that name since he was seven.

"My baby." She cooed and gathered him in her arms."Does Mike know?"

"No, but Jaime and our team knows. And now you. I’m ten weeks pregnant, so it won’t be awhile until I have to explain to someone why I look like I swallowed a watermelon." He huffed a laughed.

—-

When Vic woke up, it was only four in the morning. He groaned and threw his head back. He missed sleeping with his giant teddy bear boyfriend. Before he could talk himself out of it, he dialed Jaime’s number.

"Hello?" Jaime’s groggy voice ran through the speaker.

"Hi," Vic whispered and sheepishly said, "I miss you."

"I do too, can’t fucking sleep." There’s was rustling on his end and then the sound of a door creaking.

"Do you think Wendy’s is opened?" Vic asked, looking out his window at the slightly brightened sky.

"I’ll come pick you up. I got a surprise for you anyways. I’ll be there in no more than twenty minutes." Jaime said, throwing his clothes on.

"Love you." Vic sung, rolling over and putting something warm on. He left a note on the counter saying that he’ll be out and he has his phone, and ran out to Jaime’s car when he heard it beep.

Before he could pull his he seatbelt on, Jaime gripped his jaw and pressed his lips on Vic’s. He was about to slip his tongue in when Vic pushed him lightly.

"Not in front of my parents house, perv." He laughed, buckling himself in.

"I missed you too much." Jaime grinned.

"I did, too. I felt stupid though, it hasn’t even been a day." Vic laced his fingers with Jaime’s. "I asked my mom about my family."

"What’d she say? Does she know?" Jaime asked, bringing their hands to rest on Vic’s belly.

"Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to tell her without you." Jaime smiled at him, nodding. "She said it was supposed to skip a generation, go to who’s ever after me and Mike."

"I guess we got lucky then." Jaime asked, pulling into a Wendy’s.

"You really love the idea of me being pregnant, huh?" Vic grinned.

"I think it’s hot." Jaime said, leaning over to the passenger's side and pressing Vic against the car door. He slid in his tongue and instead of Vic pulling away, he pulled him closer.

"Missed you so fucking much, jesus christ." Jaime groaned, pressing a soft kiss to Vic’s red and swollen lips. He sat back in his seat and drove up to the menu.

"Ask if they have ice cream." Vic said, unconsciously pulling his hoodie sleeves down at the cold February air that rushed in the car when the window went down. Jaime laughed at him and asked if they had any vanilla ice cream.

Jaime got an ice cream too, saying how it was a good idea, even when the bastard laughed. When he parked them across the beach, Vic remember what Jaime said over the phone.

"You said you have a surprise." Vic reminded him.

"Oh yeah, shit," He handed his ice cream to Vic, who took a spoonful, "let me get it."

He reached behind his chair and pulled out a folder, dropping it on Vic’s lap.

"Woah, a folder. Jaime Preciado, the messiest person in the world, has gathered things in a folder." Vic joked, handing his ice cream back.

"Well, when I couldn’t sleep last night, I went looking for apartments." He said before cutting himself off, voice rising, "I know we really didn’t talked about it much, but I didn’t want you to stress and all that. If you don’t even like the idea, we don’t have to do it."

Vic put his ice cream in the cup holder and opens the folder. He flipped through each of the printed pages slowly, reading where it was and what it looked like. They were all in between Jaime’s and Vic’s parent’s house. Vic wiped his eyes before a loose tear fell onto the page. He was crying again. Fuck.

"Hime," Vic cooed, trying to stop the tears."Thank you."

Jaime pulled him into a hug and kissed every part of his face. He stopped when the tears were replaced with giggles.

"We can look today. Pick one out and get everything ready." Jaime suggested.

Vic smiled, placing his boyfriend's hand on his belly.”Do you think it’s a boy or girl?”

Jaime looked at him, smile widening, “I don’t know. If we had a boy, he’d fit right in, probably play soccer like his daddy. If we had a girl, she’d be the most spoiled little girl ever. With Uncle Tony and Uncle Mike and everyone from our team. I don’t know. What about a mother’s instinct?”

"I don’t know. It’s too soon to tell. I kinda like the idea of spoiling our own little girl, though." Vic grinned.

"When do you want to tell the guys?" Jaime asked, watching Vic’s eyes get heavier.

"It’s too soon. I want to wait until, like, the ultrasound maybe?" Vic asked, not wanting to force Jaime into anything.

"Yeah, I don’t want to jinx anything. We can do that if you want, babe. Now let’s get you home. You look so tired." Jaime said, smooth voice running chills up Vic’s spine.

"Will you come in with me? Please, can’t sleep without knowing you’re with me." Vic slurred, eyes squinting at the sunlight that was currently blinding him. Jaime nodded.

They were at his parents house in ten minutes. And asleep in fifteen.

—-

In less than a week, they had an apartment. Before they moved in, they explained their situation to Jaime’s mom, telling her about the pregnancy. There were tears and kisses and hugs, and when they left, she called Vic’s mom so they could share the excitement.

They didn’t have many boxes, seeing that they were always touring. The apartment was on the first floor, and had a kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms. They had already had the living room setup, couch and video games already out. Vic was in the kitchen, putting away glasses and dishes.

Jaime watched him from the doorway, smiling at how cute. Vic couldn’t reach one of the shelves, even on his tippy toes. He watched as a sliver of skin peeked out from under his shirt. Jaime swore he saw a bump. He pushed himself of the wall and stood behind Vic, placing the glass on the shelve for him.

"Hey." Jaime murmured in his ear, wrapping his arms around Vic and feeling his belly. Vic placed his hand over Jaime’s.

"Hey yourself," Vic said, resting his head on Jaime’s shoulder, "Did you finish our room?"

Jaime nodded, ” Everything’s all set. Except one thing…”

"What?" Vic asked, mentally going over the list of shit they needed to get done.

"We still haven’t christened the house." He smirked, kissing behind Vic’s ear.

He turned Vic around and cornered him. Vic wrapped his arms around Jaime lazily.

"Oh yeah? Show me what you got." He laughed and pressed a kiss to Jaime’s lips.

He pulled back, only to be pulled in again. Jaime caught his bottom lip in between his own, sucking on it. Vic carded his fingers through his hair. He felt Jaime’s hands grab his ass and pull him closer.

Things got heated quickly, it was their first time in a while. Jaime lifted Vic up, holding him under his thighs. Vic got the message and wrapped his legs around his waist. Jaime had to pull away from the kiss to walk to them to their bedroom. Vic kissed his neck, sucking hickeys into his skin.

Jaime kicked the door open and gently dropped Vic on the bed, crawling in between his thighs. He pulled their clothes off and kissed Vic’s belly.

"Hi baby." He whispered, kissing the skin again.

Vic’s eyes watered and he sniffed. He loved him so much.”It’s only the size of, like, a bean.”

Jaime looked up at him, and reached over to wipe away his tears, “You alright, babe?”

"Damn hormones." Vic laughed, blinking away a few more tears.

He waited patiently for Jaime to open him up, jumping a little when he put his cold lube covered fingers on his skin. He opened his legs a little wider.

"You’re gonna be so tight." Jaime moaned, kissing his inner thigh. He pushed a finger in, little by little.

"Kiss me." Vic said, pulling his hair. Jaime leaned up and did as he was told, but left his finger in. He began to move it around, brushing against his prostate. Vic moaned into Jaime’s mouth, grinding down. He slipped in another one.

Jaime pumped them in and out, scissoring him. Very careful, he kissed Vic’s puffy nipples, earning a moan before being pushed away.

"They hurt." Vic whined.

"I’ll be careful." Jaime winked, licking at one and getting it wet before blowing on it.

"The other one," Vic groaned, pulling Jaime’s hair.

He slipped his third finger in while he licked at Vic’s other nipple. He pulled back and asked Vic for a condom. Vic looked in the drawer that Jaime setup next to their bed and pulled one out. He ripped the package open and rolled it on Jaime himself, stroking him a few times. Jaime groaned and pulled his fingers out of Vic.

"Ready?" Jaime asked. Vic nodded his head and bit his lip, ready for the burn. It hurt a little when the tip was pushed in, so Jaime waited for Vic’s eyes to unscrew themselves. He pushed in a little more and kissed Vic’s chest. When he eventually bottomed out, he let Vic adjust. He felt him grind down, causing them both to moan.

Jaime pulled out a little and angle himself before snapping his hips back in. Vic met him with each thrust, nails dragging down his back. His legs were wrapped around his waist, ankles crossed above his ass. Jaime had one hand caressing Vic’s belly and the other on the bed, supporting his weight.

Jaime attached his mouth on his nipple again. He slammed into Vic, the sound of skin slapping skin bounced off the walls. He pushed his hips down, pushing Vic harder into the mattress, putting pressure on his prostate.

"Jesus christ-Jaime-" Vic screamed, coming all over his chest and stomach. Jaime came with a growl, the sensation of Vic spasming around his cock sending him over.

He pulled out of Vic and threw out the condom. Blindly reaching over for the shirt he threw, he cleaned them off. They laid there together, facing each other. Once Vic caught his breath, he asked Jaime something he was worried about since hearing the news.

"What if something happens to the baby?" Vic asked, biting his lip.

Jaime looked him in the eyes and responded quietly, “I don’t know.”

"It’s too soon and you seem so excited. A-and I don’t want anything to happen to it, don’t know what’d I do. It’s so soon though, I don’t want you to get your hopes up because then I’ll get mine up and-" Vic rambled.

"Hey," Jaime interrupted him, brushing his hair away, "I won’t let anything happen to you two."

"But you can’t make promise that." Vic shook his head.

"If anything happens, I would be devastated. But now we know that you can have kids. And if anything ever happens and you eventually ever want to try again, we can."

Vic nodded and tucked himself in Jaime’s neck, both boys falling asleep.

 


	3. 3

He was eleven weeks pregnant when they started their tour again. They would only be on the road for less than two months, luckily. It ended a week after their ultrasound, which was hopefully when they found out the gender. Every night, Jaime would talk about what the nursery would look like or how they would spend the holidays with their own little family.

Vic’s symptoms became more intense and noticeable. He had to be careful of what he was eating because he was either getting horrible heartburn or throwing it up. Mike and Tony knew that it wasn’t just “a stomach thing”. They were starting to worry that Vic didn’t see a doctor and that he was just putting it off. He had to reassure them that, yes he saw a doctor and no there wants anything he could take to help him.

He already had a bump. Jaime said it was because he was so tiny already. All his clothes he packed were barely touched because he couldn’t keep his hands away from Jaime’s. It was comforting to feel closer to him, plus, he didn’t want to show the whole world his stomach yet. Jaime hated him hiding it.

They were in the bus after a show. Mike and Tony were already asleep, Vic and Jaime on the couch. They were watching a movie and dozing off once in awhile, Jaime’s hand under Vic’s sweatshirt, rubbing the smooth bump.

"I think it’s a girl." Vic said, looking up from his spot in Jaime’s chest.

"Oh yeah?" Jaime smirked.

Vic just smiled and shrugged, looking down at his stomach. Jaime thought he looked beautiful like that.

"Like what?" Vic asked.

"I said that out loud?" Jaime laughed when Vic nodded and kept his questioning look.

"You look beautiful just sitting here. In my shirt, at the end of the day. Carrying our child." Jaime said, kissing his head. "Looking exhausted but still awake, with your long eyelashes and your cute nose."

The corner of Vic’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “You think my nose is cute?”

Jaime bent down and pressed a kiss on his lips. They kissed for a few minutes, but we’re too tired to go any farther. Jaime dragged them into his bunk, letting Vic lay closest to the bathroom. He spooned him from behind and fell asleep, thinking about all the things they would do if it turned out to be a girl.

—-

They were finishing up soundcheck one night when Vic first felt dizzy. He had to steady himself against the microphone stand until it passed. He silently thanked god that no one noticed.

He felt it again while performing Bulls in the Bronx. He tried not to panic when the world around him spun. When it was the part where Mike did the drums, he took deep breaths and drank some water. They finished two more song before he stumbled off the stage and threw up. The boys gave Jaime a worried look and Jaime have it right back. He turned to where Vic left the stage and saw him wave him off.

"How’s everybody tonight?" Jaime yelled into the microphone. Good thing he was excellent at stalling. The crowd screamed in response, going wild.

"Hey, Mike?" Jaime asked, winking at him. "Let's show the crowd how fast you can really drum."

Vic could hear his boyfriend's voice through the bathroom walls. He was currently hunched over the toilet and locked in the stall with his manager. He was done puking, but he couldn’t see straight.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" She asked.

"No, it’s just a pregnancy thing. I’m fine." Vic said quickly. He didn’t want to disappoint the fans.

"Vic, you can’t even stand up." She sighed.

"It’s okay. We have like three songs left. Please let me do them." Vic coughed up whatever was in his throat.

She huffed, “Fine. But if this gets worse, I’m calling off the tour for you. I’m not letting you go on and possibly kill you and your baby. Clean up, you have a few minutes before Jaime comes in raising hell because you aren’t okay.”

—-

They finished without any problems. When the came off the stage, though, Vic was halfway to the ground before Jame caught him. He woke up to cold water in his face and a crowd over him. Jaime was asking him if he was okay, but all he could focus on was all the eyes staring at him, disappointed faces that wouldn’t move. He could hear the quiet gossip going on around him.

"Stop looking at me." He mumbled, to low for anyone to hear. Jaime gave him a questioning look.

"Stop looking at me! Everyone. Please, leave me alone," He saw his manager reaching for her phone before he panicked , "I can’t, don’t call anyone. I’m fine. Please."

She gave him a stern look and asked him if she could talk to him alone. Once Jaime asked him for the hundredth time if he was really okay, and after he checked everything on Vic’s body, he let him go speak with the manager. Vic walked over to her, passing his worries band mates.

"Vic," She sighed, "I don’t think you should be performing right now."

He looked his shoes sheepishly, “I know.”

"Can you call your doctor and ask her what she thinks?"

He nodded and excused himself. The four of them left together, heading to the bus. He reassured Mike and Tony that it was just because of dehydration, even though he knew they didn’t really buy it. Jaime and Vic were still off though. For Vic, it wasn’t just because of the symptoms. The shit his manager had said was on repeat in his head. The words ‘kill’ and ‘your baby’ in the same sentence made him want to puke all over again.

All four of them were sitting in the bus together, deciding not to go partying tonight. Mike slid in a movie and sat next to Tony, who was next to Jaime. Vic had his head on his boyfriend's lap, mind elsewhere.

He wanted to keep playing on tour but the baby was his top priority. Dr. Williams said it was okay to play, just to take it easy, but if something didn’t feel right to see her. He decided a call was good enough for now.

"I’ll be right back." Vic said, kissing Jaime’s cheek and walking to the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number she gave him.

She answered on the fifth ring. “Hello, this is Dr. Williams, can I ask who’s calling?”

"Hi, doc, it’s Vic Fuentes." He said, kicking the bathroom wall a little.

"Hi Victor, how are you?"

"Well, I, um. I’m nervous that something might happen to the baby if I keep performing."

"Has something happen already?"

"I’ve been really dizzy, especially today. When I was performing, I got sick-which never happens on stage. After I left, I passed out." Vic took a deep breath. "Everything’s just been worse and my stomach’s already huge. It was just brought up that I could be hurting the baby and I-I don’t," Vic rushed out, bursting into tears before he could finish. She waited until he was breathing less hysterically before answering him.

"Okay, so I see you April sixth, when you’re fourteen weeks pregnant. Right now, you’re about twelve weeks. When does your tour end?" She asked.

"About a week after I see you, April twelve." Vic responded.

"So you have about a month left. I want you to come see me before you perform again." There were pages being flipped on the other line.

"Okay. We’re nowhere near you, so let me call and set up a flight to come see you. Can I get back to you in five minutes?" Vic opened the bathroom door and hung up after she told him that she’ll be waiting.

He went to his bunk and called their manager, telling her she needed to get him and Jaime the fastest plane ticket to town. After she agreed and planned out the trip, he called the doctor back and made an appointment.

Jaime walked in right as he hung up. He looked at the tiny boy whose red eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Babe, what wrong? Who was that?" He asked, sitting next to Vic.

"We’re gonna fly down to see Dr. Williams tomorrow morning." He responded, laying his head on Jaime’s shoulder. He felt him tense up.

"What’s going on?" He asked, panic hinting at his voice.

"I don’t know. I’m scared that I might hurt the baby performing. I don’t feel right." Vic fretted.

Jaime held him from when he cried to when he fell asleep. He set his phone alarm and fell asleep with him, praying that everything would turn out okay.

—-

It wasn’t easy lying to Mike and Tony about why they were heading back home. They had told them they needed to deal with some things with their new apartment.

"Why have you guys been secretive lately?" Tony finally asked. They were on their way to drop the two off at the airport.

"Is there something we need to know about? I mean, for Christ sakes, Vic, you’re my brother! What’s going on with you?" Mike yelled, Jaime put his hand in front of Mike’s chest.

"Dude, chill. Hopefully we’ll know when we get back." Jaime said, looking at Vic, who was hiding behind his sunglasses.

"Know what?" Mike threw his hand up.

"I can’t do this right now. Please just drop it." Vic asked, squeezing Jaime’s hand.

When they got on the plan, Vic was out. He slept the whole way there, leaning on Jaime for warmth. Luckily, the flight wasn’t long and the traffic wasn’t as bad as usual, because they were early for their appointment.

The nurse had them go to a different level of the hospital. They were brought into a waiting room where ladies with big bellies and kids were sitting. There was one man there with his significant other. What caught Vic’s eye was the reflection of the sun off of the man’s wedding ring. He looked at Jaime, who was looking at the same thing.

"Victor, Dr. Williams will see you now." The lady at the front desk called.

Jaime helped him up from his seat, one hand on his sore back and the other on his baby bump. They followed a red haired nurse to a room with a weird looking chair.

"What the fuck is that?" Vic asked Jaime.

Dr. Williams walked and smiled, “That’s the chair you’ll be laying on as I give you an ultrasound.”

Vic looked at her with wide eyes, “An ultrasound? That’s not until, like, next month.”

"Well, we gotta check to see if this baby’s healthy. Plus, you’re far along enough to, hopefully, see the sex." She said, pointing at Vic’s belly.

"Will an ultrasound show what’s going on with him?" Jaime asked, taking Vic’s hand in his.

Dr. Williams nodded, “It could, but if I can’t find anything, we have plenty of tests running at the moment. Now, let’s get started, shall we?”

She pulled a tv into the room. It had a wand connected to it by wire and a bunch of buttons. She pulled out some gel.

"This is gonna be cold. Could you please pull your shirt up for me?" She asked, pressing a button on the machine, turning it on. Vic pulled up his shirt with his free hand, revealing his plump stomach.

Jaime watched in awe as Dr. Williams smoothed out the gel with the wand. Vic squeezed his hand and shuddered.

"Alright, let’s see if we can find this little peanut." She said, sitting down.

She swirled the wand around again, eyes trained on the screen. There was a little blob where she stopped.

"There it is!" She said moving the wand and getting a better view.

Vic covered his mouth and let out a squeal. Jaime smiled fondly at him.

"Is my baby healthy?" Vic asked.

She moved the wand around again. “Yes, it looks like it is. We’ll still run some tests become you go. Would you like to know the sex?”

Vic turned his head over to Jaime who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Whatta ya say, babe?" Vic smiled.

"Fuck yes!" Jaime laughed, eyes a little too glossy.

"Congratulations, mommy and daddy. You’re having a baby girl." She smiled, clicking the wand and taking a picture. She pressed another button and filled the room with what sounded like a fast drumbeat.

"Is that my baby?" Vic asked, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Yes, it is," She furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait a minute. That isn’t right."

"What." Jaime asked, breath caught in his throat.

"Hold on, I-" Dr. Williams moved the wand to the other side of Vic’s belly.

"What is it? What’s wrong with my baby?" Vic asked frantically.

"There isn’t anything wrong with your daughter but it seems like your son is a little camera shy."

Jaime choked and Vic’s mouth opened.

"Son? Son as in, like, I have two babies in me?" Vic piped. Jaime laughed.

"We’re gonna have two kids! Jesus Christ. We’ll rename the band Pierce the Veil 2.0. We can pull a Beyonce and have them feature in a song. Holy shit, Vic." Jaime laughed, hands squeezing his cheeks together. Vic just blinked at him.

"Yes, you have two fetuses in you. A boy and a girl. I’m going to print these ultrasound pictures and let you two have a minute." She said, wiping off the gel and leaving the room.

Vic was still looking at Jaime when she left.”You’re okay with this? Two kids?”

Jaime looked at Vic, seeing his worry I’m his eyes. “I’m more than okay with this, babe. I think it’s fantastic… don’t you?”

"Yeah, but, two? What if I fuck up? I wasn’t even ready for one. How are you so calm?" Vic asked, sitting up and facing Jaime.

"I’m not calm. I’m fucking scared as hell. But I’m also happy as hell. I wasn’t ready for kids either, but, I don’t know," He shrugged, "I know that we’ll be fine. We always are right?"

Vic smiled at took Jaime’s hand and put it over his shirt. “I love them so much already.”

"Me too." Jaime grinned, kissing his clothed belly.

"Let's cancel the rest of the tour. I don’t want to be selfish but-"

Jaime interrupted him, “You are not being selfish. It’s the best for you and our babies. The fans and everybody on tour will understand. And if they don’t, tough fucking shit. Okay? No more putting yourself last. You’re looking after two other people, now.”

"Yeah," Vic sniffed, "I’m sorry."

"Hey, hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for, baby. We’re gonna have our own kids. C’mon, no more crying sad tears." Jaime said, swiping his thumb under Vic’s eyes and kissing his lip. He felt Vic smile into the kiss as he carded his slim fingers through Jaime’s hair.

Dr. Williams knocked on the door, giving the boys a warning before walking in. Jaime was leaning over Vic, their foreheads touching. Jaime whispered something before pulling away.

"Did anything come up on the tests, doc?" Jaime asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Vic frowned and pulled one of them out to hold.

"Everything seemed to be okay. I think you might want to consider stopping your tour for now. Having twins is exhausting, especially if you’re a male. Just be easy on yourself. No heavy lifting, no crazy things like jumping on stage, be careful having sex, and pretty much everything I told you last time we spoke." She said, handing him the envelope with the ultrasound pictures in them.

"I’ll see you in three months for your check up." She said before sending them out of the room.

\------------

On the drive home, they stopped at a baby store. Vic wanted to look and get an actual idea of what he needed for his babies. When they walked in, there were clothes on display. From plain white onesies to colorful ones with the words “my mom” and “my grandpa” written across them.

"I think I know how we’re gonna tell Mike and Tony." Vic said, pulling Jaime over to the baby clothes.

He sent Jaime to get a store carriage for all the shit he was ready to buy. When he came back, less than a minute later, Vic already had clothes draped across his arm. Jaime smiled.

"Someone’s excited." He sang, taking the items off of Vic and looking at them. He had two of everything, one pink and the other blue.

"Those are the ones we’re giving Mike," He said, pointing to the ones in the carriage, "And these are for Tony."

After loading half the thing with infant clothes, they walked over to the maternity clothes. Vic was going to need some other kind of stretchy pants other than sweats. Jaime watched as he threw a few in the carriage with a disgusted face.

"What’s the matter?" Jaime laughed, stopping Vic’s hand from tossing a shirt in.

He huffed and frowned deeper, “I don’t want to get fat.”

"Not fat, beautiful," Jaime said, coming up behind him and placing a hand in his belly.

"No, my stomach and hips will never be the same. You won’t ever want to touch me in a few months." He looked at where Jaime’s hand was.

"No, no. In a few months I won’t be able to keep my damn hands off of you. Not even in a few months. Can’t even seem to know." He said, kissing his neck.

Vic leaned back into his hold, turning his head and capturing Jaime’s lips. When the broke it, Jaime patted his bum and pushed the carriage over to the furniture. He looked at all the different kinds of beds and toys in awe.

"Do you want to get all this now?" Jaime asked, eyes still wide.

Vic shook his head, “Nah, gotta leave something for people to gift.”

—-

Mike and Tony were sent home by their manager, being told that the tour was cancelled due to Vic’s safety. Mike yelled at her when she wouldn’t specify what the fuck she meant.

Vic had invited his parents and Jaime’s parents over their house as well as his brother and best friend. There was a present for each of them in the kitchen, hidden in bags that had cute little prints of baby shoes and baby carriages.

Jaime helped him in the kitchen, insisting that he just did it all instead of possibly putting Vic in danger of anything. Vic just hip checked him out of the way and put the food in the oven. Mike and Tony’s plane was supposed to land about a half an hour ago. Momma Fuentes was going to pick them up as well as his dad and Jaime’s parents.

Tony didn’t want to come over right away at first, wanted to go home to see his family. When he was reminded that something was wrong with Vic, he called his mom and told her he’d be home later than he expected to be.

Vic wasn’t nervous until there was a knock on the door. Jaime looked at him with questioning eyes and didn’t move until Vic nodded. He watched from the doorway as Jaime opened the front door. He also watched as Jaime was pushed out of the way by Mike, who was stalking over to Vic. He stopped and checked Vic’s body over with his eyes, looking for any indication of sicknesses.

"Hey." Vic casually said, hand unconsciously protecting his stomach from his little brother. Mike’s eyes followed his hand.

His eyebrows scrunched up, “Hey to you too.”

There was a throat being cleared from behind them. They both looked over at their family. Jaime raised his eyebrows, pointing to the people behind him. Vic pushed Mike on the couch next to Tony, who was talking to their mom.

"Okay, so," Vic said, clapping his hands together, "We have some pretty exciting news to tell you guys."

Jaime walked to the kitchen and brought all the bags in. Vic took half of them and looked at the tags, passing them out. They meet back in front of the people they invited over. They shared a kiss before turning back to them.

"You guys can open them now." Jaime smiled, wrapping an arm around Vic’s waist.

They watched as their family pulled out their own onesies from the tissue paper. Mike had gotten a blue and pink one with the words “My Uncle Rocks” above a cartoon of a drum set. Tony got the same, but with a guitar. Their parents got “Grandma/Grandpa loves me” and “I’m Nana’s/Papa’s favorite”. Vic watched as their mom’s eye lit up at the two onesies.

"Are you pregnant?" Mike asked, dumbfounded. That would explain Vic’s hand on his grown stomach.

"You’re having twins?" Their mothers asked, faces taken up by their smiles. Their father waiting for the answer.

"Suprise." Vic and Jaime said together, Jaime throwing his hands to his sides.

"No way," Tony said, trying to hide his smile from Mike, who looked ready to kill someone.

"You asshole! I thought you were dying or some shit!" Mike yelled, no anger in his voice.

"Congratulations, son." Jaime’s dad said, smiling at Vic.

There were hugs passed around and claps on the back. Vic’s dad looked at Jaime with a stern look before pulling him into a hug. Everyone stayed for dinner, chatting over the news. Vic blushed under all the attention while Jaime beamed, proud of knocking him up.

Before they all left, their mom’s and Tony wanted to feel his belly. He wasn’t huge yet, but under his oversized shirt was an obvious baby belly. Mike watched as they all cooed over his bump. Vic caught him staring.

"Well come on, Uncle Mike. I see you looking, you can come feel." Vic said, watching as Mike’s smile grew with every step.


	4. 4

When Vic sent Jaime out to go get him some more gummy bears (his newest craving), he wasn’t sure which Vic he’d come back to. Before he went to the store, Vic was angry at him for not shutting the bathroom door all the way when he took a piss. Just yesterday he asked him to leave the door open because he would missed him so much the few minutes he was gone.  
  


Jaime didn’t mind, of course. It was a reminder that Vic was carrying his kids. The worst thing about his mood swings was when he was self conscious. He wouldn’t let Jaime touch him, let alone see him naked. And it wasn’t like he was upset that he wouldn’t it him fuck him, he was upset because Vic was literally glowing with beauty.  
  


His eyes lit up more and the way he carried himself almost had Jaime coming in his pants. He had grown boobs, like he was afraid he would have. He didn’t like seeing Vic cupped at them and pushed them in every time he stood in front of the mirror. He hated how Vic would stand there for long periods of time and pick out every flaw on his body. Jaime walked in on him crying at his reflection more than he could handle.  
  


“Excuse me, sir.” Someone tapped his shoulder. He whipped around, snapping back into reality.  
  


He looked down at his hand, the one squishing the bag of gummy bears, and realized that he was holding up the line at the cash register. He mutter an apology before buying the candy and speeding back home.  
—-  
After Vic had yelled at Jaime and demanded for more gummy bears, he dropped himself on the couch. When he heard the car engine start, he began to cry into his hand. The moods he threw at Jaime were not deserved at all. He was being the best boyfriend Vic could ever ask for, giving him foot massages and taking snack runs to 7/11 run the early hours of the morning. All Vic did was bark commands at him and make him deal with the emotional mess Vic became.  
  


He tried to take a few breaths to calm himself down. Once his breathing became less intense, he tried to think of what would make Jaime happy. He looked around the room, eyes focusing on the hallway to their bedroom. When he was in their room and standing by the drawer next to the bed, he got butterflies in his stomach. It wasn’t the bad kind where you think you’ll puke if you don’t stop what you were doing. It was the kind that egged you on and made you giggle with excitement.  
  


He slowly pulled the handle back and took out the pink butt plug he had bought a week ago. After buying it, he washed it And threw it in the drawer, realizing that Jaime wouldn’t want to touch him with the way he looked. He was still hesitant about it, but he was horny and fuck, if it might make Jaime happy, he was all for it.  
  


Vic threw the flavored lube and the toy on the bed and padded over to the bathroom. He shaved his legs and pubes before running back to their room. Jaime would be home in less than ten minutes, so he had to hurry.  
—-  
Jaime shut the car off and ran up the steps to their apartment. He opened the door to an empty living room and a quiet house. After chucking his jacket and shoes into the corner, he heard Vic whine from the other room.  
“Babe,” Jaime’s voice rose with panic as he took longs strides to where the noise was coming from.  
  


He walked in on Vic with his legs spread apart and his hand pushing a pink plug up his ass. He was naked, except for the small padded bra he had to wear during the pregnancy.  
  


Vic looked at him through the hair that fell from behind his hair and moaned. Jaime felt his dick twitch in his jeans. He dropped the plastic bag that held four bags of gummy bears.  
  


“Need you inside of me.” Vic whined, making grabby hands towards him.  
  


He stalked over to the bed and Vic wrapped his legs around his waist. He pulled his shirt over his head and bent down for a kiss while Vic grinded down on him.  
  


“I’m sorry I’ve been a dick lately.” Vic said, pulling back and placing his hand on Jaime’s cheek. He felt him lean into the touch.  
  


“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Jaime shrugged, placing a kiss on Vic’s lips before moving down his neck.  
  


Vic carded his hand through his hair, looking down and watching Jaime suck bruises into his skin. “I’ve been so mean to you, and you know it.”  
  


Jaime looked up at him, nipping at his neck, “Babe, it’s called mood swings. Its really alright.”  
  


“But it isn’t fair to you-” Vic cut himself off with a moan as Jaime placed his mouth over his clothed breast, turning the bra hot and wet.  
His fingers ghosted over Vic’s rim before he twisted the plug. He felt the boy jolt from under him and claw at his button and zipper. Jaime slid out of his pants and looked at Vic.  
  


“So beautiful,” He muttered, leaning back down and licking over the bumps of his breasts. Vic tightened his legs around him, pushing his ass down on Jaime’s dick.  
  


“Jaime, please fuck me.” Vic moaned.  
  


Ignoring him, Jaime slithered down his body until his breath was hot on Vic’s hole. He looked up at him, who had a hand under his belly and the other in Jaime’s hair. He ducked his head and licked around the plug, tasting the strawberry flavored lube that coated Vic’s rim.  
  


“Wanna eat you out. Taste so sweet” Jaime grunted. Vic whined high in his throat when the plug was pulled out of him. He tried to spread his legs out even wider as Jaime pulled at his ass cheeks.  
  


Jaime’s finger teased at the rim before dipping into his gaping hole. He leaned down and licked a long stride over his ass. Vic shivered as he licked into him, finger prodding at his prostate. Jaime gave one last lick before turning his head and biting a love mark on his ass cheek. Vic spazed around Jaime’s finger, orgasm ripping through him.  
  


Jaime kept the pressure on his prostate and licked Vic’s belly clean of his come. Little hands stopped him from grabbing his own dick.  
  


“No, no,” Vic said, “Wait, let me…”  
  


He tried to roll over from his laying position, since he couldn’t sit up without help. Once he was stable, he pushed Jaime’s chest and onto the bed. Before he could get on the bed, his stomach grumbled.  
  


Jaime laughed, eyes crinkling and dimples full blown. Vic pouted and walked over to the bag Jaime forgot about. He threw a bag of gummy bears at him and straddle his waist.  
  


“Vic, are you sure? You just came.” Jaime asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

Vic nodded, sheepishly looking at his half hard dick. Jaime placed his hands above his hip bones, placing him on his cock. Jaime moaned and thrusted up into Vic.  
  


Vic, who was picking at the bag of candy, choked on a moan. He pressed his ass back, swiveling his hips. Jaime flicked his nipple through the bra.  
“Holy shit.” Vic whimpered, bouncing on Jaime’s thick cock.  
“So fucking beautiful,” Jaime said, rubbing a hand over his baby bump, “Look so good on my dick.”  
  


With on hand on the headboard to steady himself, Vic lowered his head and kissed Jaime. He slid his tongue over his teeth and licked into his mouth. Jaime groaned into the kiss and groped his boobs, the pads of his fingers brushing over his hard nipples.  
Vic tasted like fruit and Jaime couldn’t get enough of it. He grabbed the back of his head and pushed their mouths impossibly closer, teeth clanking together. Vic cried out, bouncing becoming erotic.  
Before he could touch him, Vic came. Jaime continued to thrust up into him, making his body jiggle a little. Vic kissed his ear and opened his hot, wet mouth over it.  
“Come for me, baby.” He panted, licking at his earlobe.  
  


Jaime shot his load into the condom he snuck on before the started. He slipped out of Vic, whose body was sensitive and on fire. He brought the butt plug and his tied up condom to the bathroom, washing the toy and discarding the condom on the way. He walked into their room to see Vic, who was leaning against the headband, finishing off the bag of gummy bears.  
He shook his head and chuckled, walking over to him and wiping him down with the warm cloth he brought in.


	5. 5

To keep himself busy, Jaime did some side work. He helped record and produce music for other bands. They had an agreement. Vic said Jaime could go as long as he went between lunch and dinner. And Jaime said only if he wasn’t by himself every time.

So here Vic was, eating lunch with Tony, on his couch, watching a movie. He had a hand on his 18 week baby bump and the other in a bowl of popcorn. His swollen feet were in Tony’s lap. He stopped focusing on the movie twenty minutes ago, now a question burning in his mind.

“Do you think Jaime wants to get married to me?” Vic asked sadly, question slipping out unintentionally. Tony looked at him and paused the movie.

“Who else would he ask?” Tony said.

Vic shrugged and picked at the loose string on his pants. His eyes began to sting and soon enough he was gathered into Tony’s arms, crying into his chest.

“What happened?” Tony cooed, rubbing his head.

“What if he doesn’t want me? What if he just,” Vic hiccuped, “What if he just wants the baby?”

“I don’t think that’s the case.” Tony said, making circles on his back. They sat in silence, other than Vic’s small ragged breaths.

“What’s gonna happen to us?” He whispered, head still buried in his chest.

Tony sighed and kissed his head, “I don’t know. That’s between you guys. All I know is that he loves you so much. He wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

“How am I gonna bring it up? Am even supposed to say anything?” Vic asked, moving himself so he was laying his body across the couch and over Tony.

“Drop hints.” Tony shrugged and put his hand over Vic’s belly.

—

When he wasn’t home, Jaime kept tabs on Vic, without him knowing of course. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Vic but he was still worried about leaving him. It was usually Tony or his mom that he hung out with, occasionally Mike when he wasn’t helping Jaime.

He walked into their apartment with take out. The sight he came home to almost made him drop the food and join the boys. Vic was asleep on Tony, who was watching Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. The shirt he was wearing- Jaime’s- was rolled up and over his belly. His hand was snug under the bump while the other was under his head. Tony looked over at him, hearing the jingle of the keys.

“Hey.” He smiled. Jaime grinned back and set the food down.

“How long has he been out?” Jaime asked, walking over and brushing the hair out of Vic’s face.

“Like an hour or so- hey, can you help me, I gotta pee.” Tony slid out from under Vic without waking him, Jaime replacing his spot.

When he came out the bathroom, he shot down the invitation for dinner, saying that Vic needed some “Hime-Time”, and bid his goodbyes. Vic stirred when the front door shut. Jaime peered down at him.

“Hi.” Vic said while stretching, eyes sleepy.

“Hey, babe.” Jaime replied, thumbing Vic’s cheek. “Rough day?”

Vic paled, “How did you know?”

“Looks like you’ve been crying.” He hummed.

“Oh, I thought-” He shook his head and changed the subject, “I’m hungry.”

—

Following Tony’s advice, Vic started leaving hints around. He would leave magazine pages with wedding ring open. Everytime someone they knew or someone famous was rumoured about getting married, he brought it up. He even hid a ring measuring tool in Jaime’s wallet.

He didn’t exactly say the word until one day at dinner.

“I think fall weddings are the best.” Vic said, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork.

“Really? What about summer weddings?” Jaime asked, clueless to why Vic brought it up.

He shrugged, “The weather and the colors are the best.”

Jaime began to talk about something else before Vic cut him off.

“Having a summer wedding means hot weather and cranky people, though.” He said, trying his best to sound casual.

“Why do you even care?” Jaime asked, question coming out harsher than he meant. He felt Vic still, rather than see it. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jaime still unsure what his problem was.

“I’m gonna go to bed, I think.” Vic mumbled, washing off his plate and heading to their room.

Jaime sat there and listened to the quiet rustling from the other room. Why did Vic care so much about weddings? He kept talking about people getting engaged and kept looking at engagement rings and-

“Oh, shit,” Jaime said to himself, “fuck, I’m so stupid.”

He stood up fast, throwing his plate in the sink and went to find Vic.

When he pushed their bedroom door open, he could see the small lump under the comforter shake. A tiny sob echoed off the walls. Jaime pushed his way in and scooped Vic up from behind.

“Oh, baby,” He cooed, “I’m sorry. I’ve been really dumb lately, huh?”

Vic nodded and turned around, burying his face in Jaime’s neck.

“Is this what you want?” Jaime asked, rubbing circles in his back.

Vic looked up at him, “Is it what you want?”

“I’d love to marry you, Vic. Please don’t think otherwise. I just didn’t think about it that much. I’m sorry, I should have thought about our future a bit more.” Jaime said, kissing Vic. He felt him shake his head.

“Don’t say sorry. There isn’t anything to be sorry for.” Vic said. “I should have brought it up. I wasn’t sure we were on the same page.”

Jaime fixed the blankets over their bodies. “We definitely are. Just you wait.”

Vic tried to tell him that he didn’t want anything big or special, just the simple question, “Will you marry me?”. Jaime told him that there was no way in hell he would pass up the chance to go big on something so important for him. He just had to wait.

—

Vic woke up to Jaime curled around his belly, talking to their unborn babies. He pretended to still be asleep, wanting to cherish the moment. He had to bite his cheek to stop the huge smile that was forcing itself to show.

“Momma and Daddy can’t wait to meet you two. You’ll probably have Daddy’s nose, sorry.” Jaime said, pressing a kiss on his belly.

Hey, Vic thought Jaime’s nose was a damn good nose. He wouldn’t mind his kids having it.

“I wonder what you’ll sound like. I hope you don’t cry too loud. You might though, Momma’s pretty loud when I-” Jaime said, shit eating grin pressed into his skin. He knew Vic was awake now.

“Hey! Watch their virgin ears, asshole. They’re not even born yet.” Vic yelled, giving up his cover. Jaime’s chuckled, deep and throaty, vibrating Vic’s body a little. He felt little butterflies in his belly.

“Oh,” Vic said, shooting up, “Jaime! Put your hands on my belly.”

He moved to slow so Vic grabbed his hands and placed them on his bump. Jaime looked at him with confusion, smile still on his face. He took a deep breath and stilled.

“What-”

“Shh.” He waited, getting inpatient. “Come on, munchkins. Do it again for Daddy.”

Jaime’s hands were cold on his belly, he heard him hum. “Hey, my little ‘munchkins’.”

Vic glared at Jaime’s grin, he was mocking him. Bastard. He knew he liked it, though. One of these little peanuts were gonna be a Daddy’s baby because after Jaime spoke, the butterflies came back. They both squealed.

“Hey babies. Is that you?” He asked. There was a stronger movement, something like a kick. It towards Jaime.

Vic was in awe, “Holy shit.”

Their was another butterfly to his left, the side that Jaime wasn’t curled up against. That one was gonna be a Momma’s baby.

“Looks like you got yours.” Jaime said, each hand over the place where the kicks came from.

Vic’s eyes watered. His babies, his and Jaime’s babies, were alive and healthy, excited to hear their parents talk to them. He couldn’t wait.

“Hey,” Vic said while carding his fingers through Jaime’s hair, “We should register for one of those 'wish list’ things for gifts. We need to have a baby shower.”

“Wanna get lunch with the guys and ask them for help?” He asked, abandoning the settled down babies to reach for his phone. Vic nodded and rolled out of bed, waddling to the bathroom and turning the shower on.

He was washing his hair when Jaime stepped in. There were arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Jaime slotted himself behind Vic and kissed his neck, getting soap on his face.

“I said to meet us at the restaurant across from that baby store. I gave us an hour.” Jaime said, pulling back from his embrace and scrubbing Vic’s soapy hair. He gave a mohawk.

To Vic’s embarrassment, he was getting turned on. When Jaime held him from behind, he couldn’t control himself. He wanted to get bent in half and fucked. Jaime would never, though. He would make them do it on the bed and make sure everything was safe for the babies and Vic. It was frustrating because Vic couldn’t even blow him without having to be on a soft surface.

With the hormones and the fact that his boyfriend was behind him, soapy and wet, he couldn’t stop himself.

He grinded his ass back, feeling that Jaime was hard. Both of their moans echoed off the walls. Jaime placed his hands above his hip bone, no intention of stopping.

“No, Vic, not in here.” Jaime said, not even trying to push him away.

“Please, won’t do anything to crazy.” Vic turned around and dropped to his knees. He didn’t even warn Jaime, just took his whole dick into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and cupped his balls.

“Holy shit.” Jaime moaned, pulling Vic’s hair and forcing his head forward, hitting the back of his throat with the tip of his dick.

When the grip on his head loosened, Vic pulled his mouth off of his dick. Taking it into his hands, his licked at the underside where a vein was. Right when he sucked at the tip, Jaime came in his mouth. He swallowed it all down, eager to taste him. He was pulled up by Jaime and was pinned against the wall. There was a hand on his belly, tracing little patterns on his wet skin, and a hand holding both Vic’s above his head.

“Gonna take care of you.” Jaime purred, licking his neck.

Vic moaned and nodded.

“Use your words, baby.” He said biting down on Vic’s collarbone.

“Yes, please, take care of me.” Vic whined, writhing Jaime’s hold.

His leg was hitched up on Jaime’s hip and his hands were free from his grip. Jaime had an arm around him, supporting his weight, and his fingers in front of Vic’s mouth.

He got the message, opening his mouth and getting his fingers wet and slippery. Jaime pulled them out of reached behind Vic, circling his rim before dipping a finger in. He pushed in, little by little, before he was at his knuckle. He curled his finger.

“Oh, fuck-shit Hime. More, please.” Vic sputtered, wiggling his ass.

Jaime worked him open enough for a second finger. As he slipped another one in, ge licked into Vic’s mouth. Vic grinded his dick on against Jaime, coming when he pressed his prostate.

—

They were late to lunch, Mike and Tony already at the table with their drinks. Jaime and Vic walked in holding hands. Vic decided that he would let his figure show a little so he didn’t hide it with a big sweatshirt.

Tony’s face lit up as Vic sat down. He waved at the baby bump and put his hands over it, talking to his niece and nephew. Mike grinned and pushed Tony’s hand over, making room for his. Jaime laughed at the blush on Vic’s cheeks.

“They kicked today.” Vic said.

“To my voice.” Jaime added quickly, smug grin on his face. Vic rolled his eyes.

Once the four ordered, they got down to business. They had asked Mike and Tony to help throw them a baby shower.

“How are we supposed to know what to get you?” Mike asked through the food in his mouth.

“Don’t be gross.” Vic said, kicking him under the table.

“We have to register over at the baby store. It’s like a wish list or something.” Jaime said, also talking with food in his mouth.

Vic put his fork down and crossed his arms, shaking his head, “Nasty.”

By the end of the day, Vic and Jaime had a shit ton of things on their wishlist. They bought the bassinets, and a few other very necessary things, right then and there. Mike and Tony split up from the other two, looking for things to get. After the baby store, the ran over to some party decoration place. Vic was very unsure of whether they should do plain old, neutral colored “Baby Shower” plates or if they should have half “It’s a Boy” and half “It’s a Girl”. Jaime had walked up behind him and took away the plain decorations.

“That’s too boring. I like the boy and girl one.” He said, kissing Vic’s cheek and walking to the party hangers and gift bag stuffers.

Mike had announced that he would invite everyone and ask their mom if she could make the food. Tony said he’d find somewhere to hold the party, and to get some activities for the guests to do. Vic asked what he was supposed to do, upset that he was making everyone else do shit.

“All you gotta do,” Jaime said, “Is keep carrying our kids.”


	6. 6

Jaime and Tony ending up renting out the place Pierce the Veil first performed. Mike sent invitations to all the band’s they’re friends with and all their family and friends. Mrs. Fuentes and Mrs. Preciado cooked half of the food there, almost feeding a hundred people. The rest of the food was either pizza or snacks. The empty arenas was filled with tables and decorations, a banner hanging from the stage. It said, in blue and pink letters, “Congratulations Vic and Jaime”.

Vic was still getting ready, though. He had no idea where or what the party was gonna be like. Jaime had insisted Vic to take him time getting ready, but he sure as hell didn’t want to be late to his baby’s baby shower. He was still trying to button his favorite dress up shirt, but his belly was too fucking big.

“God fucking damn it.” Vic growled, throwing the small shirt across the room. Jaime ran into the room to be greeted with an angry, hormonal Vic with a hand rubbing his belly.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Jaime asked, putting the shirt on the bed. Vic was shirtless with a hand on his belly.

“I can’t fit into anything nice.” His eyes watered a bit, frustration and sadness over the top because of hormones.

Jaime walked into the closet and reached up to the highest shelve. He pulled down a bag of maternity clothes. Vic frowned at the plastic bag.

“What?” Jaime looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He him handed a flowy blue top.

“I don’t like wearing these clothes.” Vic said, glaring down at the shirt.

Jaime sat next to him and wrapped a hand around his waist, other hand on his belly. “But you look so good in blue.”

Vic sighed, slipping on the shirt. He fixed his hair and changed the breast pads in his bra. He always felt embarrassed doing things that had to do with the fact he had grown boobs. Jaime loved it though. It made him look more pregnant.

They drove to the party, only a little late. Vic didn’t recognize where they were, clueless to why the building looked a little familiar. Jaime shut the car off and turned to him, ready to say something.

“Where are we?” Vic blurted out. Jaime tried not to smile so hard.

“C'mon, you should know this.” He chuckled, “You’ll probably realize once we get inside. Are you ready?”

Vic took a deep breath, suddenly anxious. He wasn’t sure what it was going to be like, if he could handle a lot of people. The parking lot was full, cars parked on the side of the street. He nodded, stepping out of the car and waiting for Jaime. They walked hand in hand to the door, music and laughter vibrated the walls.

Vic pushed the door open and looked around in awe. It was an arena, the floor filled with people and tables. There were little game booths around the concert seating area. The stage was set up with their old instruments and decor. He was greeted by family and friends. The boys of All Time Low we’re on stage, holding their instruments and playing the beginning of “A love like war”. There were band members with their instruments lined up to play next.

Vic turned to Jaime, bottom lip wobbly and a big smile on his face. “This is where we first performed as a band. Did you do all this?”

Tony walked up behind them, hugging Vic, “Nope, he had the help of his two amazing friends, Tony and Mike.”

“It was his idea, though.” Mike said, clapping Jaime on the back.

Vic snuggled into Tony’s embrace. “Thank you guys.”

______

The rest of the day was spent with people at Vic’s stomach, Jaime always by his side. He went around, greeting and thanking everyone for coming.

There were presents stacked behind the stage. Jaime said that they should wait to get home to open them. Vic pouted but agreed. He had no idea how they were gonna fit in the car.

The party was coming to an end, only the boys and their parents left in the building, cleaning up. The last band to play was called up. Jaime grinned and kissed Vic, running backstage. Vic looked lost, even felt lost without Jaime by his side. He was rushed backstage by Mike, who said something along the lines of ‘get the fuck up there’. Vic stopped himself before he could get on the stage. Jaime looked over at him and reached out.

“C'mon, it’s just us. The babies will be okay.” Jaime spoke softly, pulling Vic into a hug.

“What song are we doing?” Vic asked. The intro to Props & Mayhem played and the lights dimmed a little. The decorations on the floor shined. Vic was overwhelmed with happiness.

They finished the finished the song, each of them with watery eyes. Their families clapped. Vic turned around and faced the guys.

“We’re so fucking cheesy.” He laughed, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

“Shut up, you love it.” Mike said, twirling a drumstick with his fingers.

Jaime walked over to Vic and kissed him hard. The boys snuck off the stage and started to help clean up.

“Was today okay?” Jaime asked, hands running up and down Vic’s sides.

“More than okay. I can’t believe you guys did all this.” Vic choked on a laugh, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jaime stepped back and looked at his feet, fumbling with his pockets.

“So, um, I don’t do a great at speeches or even talking. I mean, we’ve made a list of all the shit I’ve said. But, I’m going to try my best for this. Okay, um,” He cleared his throat, “You know how to make me crazy. You know which buttons to press and you know how to manipulate me into doing things for you. Fuck, you do make me crazy, Vic. You always need to be 100% perfect on everything you do and you always like to take charge. You can give the silent treatment like a mother fucker. You like to tell me what to do or how to do it, even if it affects you badly. And that’s another thing, you never care enough about yourself. You are so selfless and extremely caring that sometimes it pissed me off.

But all these things you do, they don’t matter at the end of the day, babe. At the end of the day, the only thing I know that matters is that I love you so much. I love that you make me crazy, that you push my buttons. I love how you have me so fucking whipped that I’d make snack runs for you at three in the morning. The way you make everything perfect and the way you take charge. I love how cute you get when you get mad, giving the silent treatment, your nose all crinkled when you pout. And how it only lasts less than twenty minutes because you’re to sweet to stay mad. I love how thoughtful and loving you are, how you always think about others. You’re gonna be such a great parent, baby. I don’t know how it’ll be for me with you as competition.”

Jaime took a deep breath, grabbing Vic’s hand and bending down on one knee. Vic was frozen in his spot, cheeks hurting from the big smile on his face. Jaime pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and opened it. A beautiful, white gold, diamond ring with a big stone in between two small ones, sat in the velvet cushion.

“Victor Fuentes,” Jaime grinned his signature grin, “Will you marry me?”

Vic laughed and pulled him up. “Is that even a question?”

Jaime hugged him by the waist, bumping their noses together and kissing him. Their family whistled and cheered below them. Vic smiled into the kiss.

“Were they in on this?” He whispered. Jaime nodded, pressing a bruising kiss onto his lips

 


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one!!!!

Vic went into labor three days before his due date. Jaime had taken the whole month off from his side business and stayed by Vic's side all day. The would go for walks or for ice cream, anything to get out of the house. Vic's belly was huge, he could barely sit down without help, let alone standing up. His feet were always swollen and he was always exhausted. Have two people in you was tiring.  
  
Vic and Jaime had the boys over to discuss their next move in business. That's when Vic felt it.  
  
"So, I was thinking, we could-" Jaime said, stopping himself when Vic grabbed his biceps and squeezed.  
  
"Oh my god." Vic groaned. He didn't know what exactly was happening but he didn't like it.  
  
"We get it, your feet hurt, Vic. How many more times are you gonna say it?" Mike asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
Vic shut his eyes tight until the pain passed. "No, no, no. It's not my feet. I-I think I'm going into labor?"  
  
Jaime's heart stopped. He was always so calm with this whole baby thing but this, right here, was scary. He jumped up and ran to their room, getting the suitcases they packed for this moment. Tony took his place, wrapping an arm around Vic and walking him through his breathing steps. Mike called their mom.  
  
"Alright, I got the baby bag, your bag, the car seats are in the car, um, oh shit I need the medical things." Jaime panicked, running to the kitchen and digging out some papers.  
  
"It's like the braxton hicks I had this week but worse." Vic groaned as another wave of pain came. He was helped up and on his feet.   
  
  
///  
  
Maria and Jaime Jr. were born three minutes apart. Vic was drugged up on whatever they gave him to proceed with the c section. The first cry he heard was a very powerful one. Jaime felt Vic's hand tighten around his own. They washed the baby off and laid him on Vic's chest.  
  
"Baby boy," Vic cooed, a fresh set of tears spilling down his cheeks. He looked up at Jaime, who was also crying. Jaime picked his son up and kissed his nose, laying him in the hospital crib.  
  
Vic yelled as the need to push overcame his body. A doctor directed him to stay still and that the other baby was being taken care of. Jaime peeked his head over the blue sheet that cover Vic's lower half. He watched as his daughter was sprung into the world. One thing threw him off, though.  
  
"Why isn't she crying?" Jaime asked, panic and horror flowing through his body.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Vic yelled as he tried to pick his head up and look.  
  
A doctor passed their baby girl to another doctor. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around her throat. We need to carefully remove it and check her vitals. Victor, I need you to stay clam and not move or else you might lose a lot of blood."  
  
Jaime watched his daughter, who looked purple, get rushed over to the other side of the room along with some doctors. Vic was full out sobbing, clawing at Jaime's arm as he begged to know what was happening.  
  
"Shh, Vic. She'll be okay, she'll be okay. They're with her right now, okay? They're almost done. Oh my god, she's beautiful, baby. She's got your eyes. Big brown eyes and thick lashes. She's," Jaime hiccuped and wiped his tears away. Vic nodded along to what he was saying, the drugs they gave him slowing him down.  
  
Jaime pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered sweet nothings in his ear while they stitched him up. There was a weak cry coming from the other side of the room. Vic leaned his head up and saw his little girl for the first time. The doctors brought her over and carefully placed her on Vic's chest. He swore that their heartbeats were beating at the same time and rhythm.  
  
"Baby, my sweet munchkin. Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?" Vic kissed her head and help on to Jaime's hand tighter. Their son cried out from the left of them.  
  
"Come here, daddy's got you." Jaime cooed and picked up the boy.  
  
"And what are the names, Mr. And Mr. Preciado?" A doctor asked, handing them a paper to fill.  
  
They had already picked names when Vic was four months pregnant. They decided to keep it a secret from everyone else, though. Vic signed the forms. Jaime Jr. and Maria Rose Preciado.  
  
"J.J, say hello to your sister, Maria." Jaime said, sitting down next to Vic's bed.  
  
He laid J.J down on Vic's chest and picked up Maria. He pressed kisses all along her face, quieting her down. Vic tapped his arm.  
  
"I love you. I love you so much." Vic smiled, tears welling up. Jaime smiled back.  
  
"I love you too. More than you know. And I love our family. I always will."  
  
\---  
  
They were closer to a year old when Maria's first word was 'dada' and J.J's was 'mumma', which was weird because they always wanted the opposite. J.J always wanted his daddy to hold him and Maria never left Vic's side. It wasn't like they didn't love their other parent, because they did, a lot. But they were always drawn together.  
  
Vic tried breastfeeding for the first week. It was so draining and painful that he switched them onto formula. He was on bed rest from the surgery, which was fine because people were coming in and out to see them. Jaime was always there, waking up and making him breakfast or waking up for the first feeding of the day (usually at 3 am).  
  
Vic was still in his "baby blues" state. Every once and awhile, Jaime would walk in on him crying, saying things that hurt them both. He obviously didn't mean anything by it, but he missed having the babies inside of him. He missed it even though it was hell.   
  
Pierce the Veil dropped their newest album the day after Vic gave birth. Their fans were insanely amazing with their support for the whole thing.  
  
Mike and Tony basically lived there, always coming with food and presents. The babies were too young to sleep in their own room so that gave the boys extra time to set up the baby's nursery. Vic was very picky and spent most of his bed rest planning it out. Since they had another year until they toured, their little apartment was their home. The room for his babies was almost big as the master bedroom.  
  
They had gotten most things as gifts from the baby's shower, so it was only down to what design to pick.  
  
"I like the jungle one," Jaime said behind Vic, "Because J.J looks like a monkey."  
  
Vic pouted, "Hey, that's not nice."  
  
"Well his ears are big and he already has a shit load of hair." Jaime chuckled. It was true, both J.J and Maria had thick, brown hair already. Almost two weeks old.  
  
"And Maria is so tiny. She has my nose. So she's like a little bird." Jaime continued, offering Vic a piece of his toast.  
  
"You're so mean," Vic laid his head on his shoulder, "She's is not. And neither are you. We're all monkeys in this house."  
  
And on cue, J.J began to cry, waking up Maria. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned around, falling back asleep with a little sigh. Vic watched from his bed with a fond smile. Jaime went up and got J.J.  
  
"Feeding time, feeding time, let's go get some nasty formula." Jaime sang. J.J smiled and twisted his body, facing Vic. Jaime left him on their bed while he went to heat up a bottle.  
  
"Dada's silly." Vic said, grabbing the diapers and wipes.  
  
He ended up picking the jungle theme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe I'll make a one shot based off of this story, who knows

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lingerie-louis


End file.
